the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolette Nevin
Nicolette Nevin is at Nurse Practitioner at Chastain Park Memorial Hospital. She is portrayed by Emily VanCamp. Biography Nurse Nicolette "Nic" Nevin is an overly qualified nurse who runs the hosptial floor, has an on-and-off relationship with Conrad and who goes the extra mile for her patients. Her mother died when she was 13 and her sister was a former drug addict, but has now been sober for a year. No Matter The Cost Season One Relationships Romantic Conrad Hawkins Nic and Conrad have an on-off relationship. Their romantic relationship started before the Pilot, but for unknown reasons they broke up and Conrad has been trying to win her back ever since. It was stated by Jude Silva that Conrad is still in love with Nic in ''The Elopement''. Conrad's mother gave him a ring, before he went to Afghanistan, to give to the "love of your life", which he then gave to Nic. In Haunted, Conrad goes to comfort Nic but she ends up comforting him and his injured ankle. Because of this, Conrad and Nic are together later that night, at his apartment. They talk while she wraps his ankle, when she's done they hug. The night ended with Nic in Conrad’s bed, sleep on his chest. In Rude Awakenings and The Raptor, Nic finds a man with a grocery delivery on her front porch, which he insists on giving her. She threatens to call the police, he wishes her goodnight and calls her by her full name. Later, Conrad meets her at her house, wanting to know if the man returned. He tells her to get her things and come stay with him. And comforts a frightened Nic. Professional Lane Hunter Nic appears to have some sort of a grudge against Lane after she withheld Lily Kendall's medical records from Chastain and after seeing her mysterious cancer treatments. However, Nic soon discovered that Lane's patients were being over treated as part of an insurance fraud scheme. Nic's further research into the matter leads to her not being allowed to treat anymore of Lane's patients. When Lane finds out that Nic has passed on the name of another oncologist to Lily Kendall, she mysteriously allows Nic supervise Lily's care again. However, Lily dies shortly after, as Lane was seen going into Lily's room, in a possible attempt for Lane to cover her tracks and frame Nic. Lost Love Lily's autopsy results show that she died of a potassium overdose, which Lane claims Nic was the only one to administer it. After Randolph Bell becomes CEO, he fires Nic to protect Lane and the hospital. And The Nurses Get Screwed Mina Okafor Mina and Nic are shown not to be particularly close. Nic discovers Mina is treating people in her neighborhood, in her spare room, using medicine she takes from the hospital. Nic promises to keep quiet about it.The Elopement Familial Jessie Nevin Jessie is Nic's sister, she was a drug addict but is now sober. Nic treats her when she in brought into the ER. Run, Doctor, Run Friendships Jude Silva Nic and Jude are friends and colleagues, but it seems as though Jude wants a relationship with Nic but this is unrequited and she wants to stay friends. Notes and Trivia * She is completing her doctorate to become a doctor of nursing. * Her mother died when Nic was 13. * Her sister, Jessie Nevin, is a drug addict but, is now sober. Memorable Quotes Appearances Gallery The_Resident_-_Episode_1.02_(21).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.03_(1).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.06_(6).jpg [[Character Gallery:Nicolette Nevin|Follow this link for the rest of the Nicolette Nevin Gallery]] References Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Nurses